Murphy is always right
by Memories of a shadow
Summary: just a short crossover...how I imagined my two favourite thieves would meet :D...from Gambit POV no super powers just two guys playing...poker


You must have thought about…I mean I always imagined Remy getting in trouble like this….because let's face it the guy doesn't know when to quit. Anyway this is more like a challenge I must admit I'm not a really good writer but all this crazy ideas come to mind…like what if…what it Remy got to steal something Saul had, what if Danny Ocean would try to help his friend….who's better, who would win

* * *

I don't own anything...so don't sue

* * *

You know if I think about it I should have known it will come this way…I mean it was way obvious that SOMETHING would happen…Murphy has to be right all the time you know…otherwise he will hunt you don't from his grave…smash you're little bubble of perfect universe screaming "I make the rules, I am the GOD almighty I am always right ….despair you smuch you can't defeat fate….if something bad may happen it WILL happen…that's the Universal truth"

The fact that it all started so innocently couple of months ago with a short call from my brother did not make matters better…it made them worse actually. So, instead of having a one time job "easy in easy out" as he used to say…the things started to get more complicated …then even more…then even more …and in the end I already forgotten how I ended up breaking in the most secured vault in all Las Vegas in the most expensive Casino there with the most complicated security systems. Not to mention that the first Casino had a really "special" owner. Someone who nobody would dare steal from …well except for the stupid me of course. So to make Murphy even more right I didn't knew those little details until it was already too late to back off from the super easy job my brother got me into.

Of course it was a matter of pride at one time…maybe my only mistake. My stupid ego got me in trouble once again...but don't let my brother know that. I mean who wouldn't feel his hands tingling with anticipation, the pounding of your hard trying to keep yourself calm but enjoying the exhilarating adrenaline rush , all this because you knew you fought with the absolute best in the field, the alpha and omega, the one and only team that brought Vegas to its knees, and made the most cunning, stunning and idiotically courageous break-ins in the history of break-ins. Because what can be better then stealing from great thieves. And worse then this…actually succeeding in this task.

Of course it was hard, the vault the security the cameras, the infra-red, the guards, the lasers, all of that high techs craziness that would make thieves with brains and admit defeat…but not a crazy idiot like me….nooooo….the harder it got the more it made me want to break it

So I did….record time as well…just two weeks of planning and chasing the target and during weekend when the activity went at it's peak I broke in and stole the diamond….yes it was a diamond….that was the challenge after all not the walls of money that were down there but the diamond…the one that belonged to an Arab sheik that was supposed to take it as a gift to his second (or was is third) wife. No matter, he could get other diamonds…this one was a challenge I couldn't let go so to bad for the second, or third wife of the sheik …..plus everyone knows diamonds are old fashion aren't they

So ….after all this, planning, watching, again planning and doing everything a good thief should do I retuned to my usual activity….my cards and my group of poker players here in New Orleans…but instead of relaxing and enjoying the success I found out that I got my little nose in a very big mess (thanks to my brother who forgot to mention all the details and issues involved here). Like I didn't knew that the theft and the diamond had absolutely no value to the buyer instead his only purpose was to humiliate the person the diamond was entrusted to. Not to mention that this buyer was the most despicable, ruthless, egocentric person I have ever had the misfortune to encounter and who was an 100% French buy the way that made him even more despicable in my list. And the diamond was actually returned to the sheik in exchange of a very generous sum of money (which was never part of the original agreement though yours truly got the worse pay of his life)…..  
I would never blame my brother, his info was concrete…well usually it was. This was an absolute failure. He would never take the blame, I mean I was not officially part of the Guild anymore…self employed (which didn't mean my brother couldn't give me the jobs the Guild was not supposed to be involved with, like this one)

But all this didn't explained why I sit now face to face at the poker table with the guy I really didn't want to see tonight (since it was my relaxing poker night), none other then the genius thief and tactical Danny Ocean.

"Are you Remy Labeau?"

"Do I owe you money?"

"No, a voice belonging to a blond guy that just circled around the table to sit near his friend, well not…

"…Exactly"

...of yes Murphy is always right you know

* * *

so tell me what you think…


End file.
